


I Will Always Find You

by Nan119



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, On Hiatus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nan119/pseuds/Nan119
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I was reading some Daisy birthday one shots and decided to do one. Might turn into more than a one shot if people show interest. I love Daisy and May's relationship. It is my fav dynamic on the show and I just wish we would see more of it. I tried to keep this pretty much canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introspective

She woke startled not remembering where she was. Focusing and regulating her breathing just like May taught her to she slowly relaxed. She looked around the small hotel room and then sat up grabbing her phone. Four- thirty. She had finally been able to fall asleep for a few hours. She had needed to crash for a couple days now, on the run from Shield, the FBI, the police and the National guard. It seemed everyone wanted a piece of Quake. She shook the last vestiges of her nightmare from her mind, and got out of bed shuffling to the small table in the room. She grabbed the water bottle and took a few sips. She walked to the window and peeked out seeing nothing. She sighed and sat down on the bed. She reached into her backpack and pulled out the laptop. She checked for info on herself from all the systems tracking her that she had long ago cracked. Nothing reporting her whereabouts which meant she was safe for at least a little while. 

Figuring she wasn't going to get more sleep, at least right now, she shoved the laptop in the bag and went to the bathroom. Taking a shower made her feel a bit sharper. She walked out of the bathroom and grabbed some fresh underwear from the bag and a new shirt and socks. She grabbed her skinny black jeans and got dressed pulling on her boots last. She went back into the bathroom and pulled makeup out of the bag applying heavy dark liner and shadow. She pinned up her hair and then pulled on the hat and black wig. She'd have to think about changing up her disguise soon. Maybe a blond wig. She smirked thinking about it. Probably wouldn't work with her complexion and eyes. Still, it could work though. May taught her that. Give them something to focus on and they don't look at your face as much. Platinum blond hair with red streaks. Or pink maybe. Daisy took one last look in the mirror. 

Satisfied she grabbed cosmetic bag and put it and her extra phone in her backpack. She pocketed the other phone and grabbed all the chargers off the wall and thru them in the pocket of her backpack. She set up the room placing everything how she always did. Reaching her hand in her pocket she pulled out a wad of cash. Cash was untraceable. She counted it figuring she had enough for about a week if she was careful. She'd already paid the hotel manager yesterday for five days in cash upfront, figuring she'd be lucky to stay through tomorrow. She shoved the money back in her front pocket, shrugged on her jacket, threw her backpack over her shoulder and stepped out into the warm July air of Arizona. 

The town was called Page. It was about two hours north of the Grand Canyon, near the border of Arizona and Utah. It was exactly the kind of place to get lost in. No one would think she'd be in such a place. She walked across the parking lot and headed to the little 24 hour diner she'd eaten lunch at. Her stomach grumbled as she chided herself for not eating. She could hear May in her ear. Food is energy Skye. When you don't eat right you leave yourself vulnerable. Skye. May had sometimes forgotten and called her that when she first returned to the base. Not as bad as Coulson, but she still did it. She would remind her no May it's Daisy now. May would apologize as she rolled her eyes. 

Daisy wondered if May knew the reason she wanted to be called Daisy. Oh she'd told them all it was to honor Cal and it was her rightful name, the past she'd been looking for her whole life. That was part of it. But another part was because Skye was dead. After what she had done and how she had betrayed her team and her SO, protecting a mother who ended up trying to kill her and her real family, Daisy needed to part with Skye. Skye was weak, she was needy and she let herself be compromised by emotion. Daisy was strong. She was like May. She didn't let her emotions dictate her reactions. She didn't allow her feelings to get in the way of what she had to do. Daisy walked up the steps leading into the diner. As she entered, her training kicked in as she observed who was there. She'd already cased the place for exits knowing how to get away should the need arise. Seeing no danger she headed for the booth in the back, the one that allowed her to see everyone who entered and allowed several escape routes. May would have told her she did a good job. She smiled setting her backpack down next to her. 

The waitress came over to hand her a menu, but she waved it off, knowing exactly what she wanted already. 

"I'll have the breakfast special #3. Make my eggs scrambled, bacon, hashbrowns, and wheat toast. Orange juice and coffee."

The waitress jotted her order down and nodded. "Very good. Thank you." 

Daisy grabbed some of the sugars out of the bowl and started playing with them on the table. The diner door opened and Daisy watched as two men walked in. They moved to the counter and called the waitress by her name asking for coffee. Daisy smiled. The waitress brought her coffee and orange juice.

"Your order should be up in a few."

Daisy nodded and smiled back at the waitress. She opened two sugar packets and put them in her coffee. She would have preferred tea, having acquired the taste from May, but figured asking for green or chamomile tea in a place like this was asking for trouble. Besides the coffee would jolt her system awake better in case she needed to move quick. 

Soon the waitress brought her food and she dug in. She was starving. She hadn't eaten for close to 15 hours and she internally yelled at herself for not getting dinner last night. May would have raised her eyebrow at her as if to say 'dumbass'. She smiled. May didn't show a lot of emotion but as they trained when May was her SO, Daisy had started to see her little movements that showed how she felt. Daisy called them Mayisms. A raised eyebrow when she thought Daisy was being a dumbass. The left one. The right was exclusively for when Daisy said something funny and also included a slight upturn of her lips. When she really screwed up the frown and glare that could pierce a hole in you. When she did something right while training the head nod. When she surprised May by doing something pretty cool her eyes were warm and she would flash a brief smile her way. 

Daisy pushed her now empty plate away and downed the rest of her orange juice. Her mind shot to a devastated May who had tears rolling down her cheeks as she held Andrew's body. A picture of a stoic May at Andrew's funeral, till she herself had broken down and started crying. It had been May who had held her and comforted her. She had been responsible for Andrew's death and still May was there for her. Everyone was there for her. Forgiving her. Telling her it wasn't her fault. Telling her she needed to move on. Telling her Lincoln would have wanted her to move on and live and be happy. 

She was not going to be happy. Not ever. Not anymore. But she could make sure her family was happy. And safe. So she had run. Left one night, writing notes begging May and Coulson to not look for her. Thanking them both for letting her be part of their team for a while. She had left notes for everyone. The one she left for May she asked her to take care of Coulson. She told her to find happiness. She told her maybe it was under her nose, right in front of her. That sometimes the greatest love is that of best friends who would die for each other. Daisy smiled. She had written it all cryptic like that and then added a PS that everyone could feel the tension so could May and Coulson just have sex for everyone's sanity, please. She could imagine her SO reading her letter. How she'd curse her out and then smile fondly shaking her head and then smirk. 

Daisy got up and went to pay her bill. She left a sizable tip planning to return later in the day for lunch. She walked out into the growing heat of a summer day in the southwest. She thought of Jemma and Fitz. She knew they were together now. Finally she thought. Geez talk about tension. She smiled. She'd kept tabs on everyone. YoYo was at the base more often than not these days. She and Mack were cute together. So they were happy. All her family. More importantly they were safe. She left so they would be safe. 

It was close to six and the sun was already rising. She stopped at the machine in front of the hotel office, plunking in five quarters, opening it and retrieved a newspaper. She turned to walk to her room when she stopped and took in a deep breathe. July 2. The date was July 2. Her throat tightened and her mouth went dry. She pushed the tears back that were threatening to fall. She leaned back into the wall behind her and heard a sob come from her mouth. She fought for control taking a few deep breaths. A car door slammed and she realized people were moving about. She needed to get to her room before she drew attention to herself. 

She walked quickly to the side of the far building and practically ran to her room. She stood in front of it and gathered herself. She placed the keycard in the slot and opened the door. Her hand shot out as she caught the dime that fell. She moved into the room and pulled the door closed behind her. There was a flicker of daylight filtering in the room from the side of the window blinds. She took two more steps in the room and set her backpack on the chair beside the table. She straightened up and then froze.

"I taught you better then that Daisy. You didn't even look, you assumed the dime made you safe." 

Daisy started shaking as Melinda May flicked on the light and stared at her from across the room.

"It wasn't easy Daisy but you need to know something. I will always find you."


	2. Compromised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I guess I'll continue this. I hate cliffhangers too. I should not since I have my other stories to work on but what's one more? So anyway I shall endeavor to update in a timely manner but no promises on when. I have 4 other stories in progress, and three college classes and a family. So I hope you like this. I am having fun writing Daisy and May. Will add in characters as I get inspired to. Expect to see Clint Barton, Coulson, Fitzsimmons, Mack, and Yoyo for sure.

Daisy's heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest. She focused on her breathing, and gained control enough to stop shaking. She didn't take her eyes off May. 

May smiled watching Daisy calm herself using the techniques she herself had taught her in what seemed like a lifetime ago. 

"I'm not going back." 

"I didn't expect you would." 

"Then why are you here May?" 

"Why don't we sit down?' 

"No I'm fine. I could knock you out and just leave you know." 

"But you won't." 

"You don't know that. You don't know who I am anymore."

May sighed. "You're wrong." 

Daisy's rolled her eyes. "How did you find me?" 

May smiled. "Called in an old favor." 

"What the hell does that even mean?" 

May shrugged. "It means I'm not ready to tell you how I found you." 

Daisy tried not to, but found her lips twitching slightly upward. "So what are you ready to tell me?" 

"Let's see. How about you ask me a question and I get to ask you one?" 

"This isn't a game May. Does Coulson know you're here? How long do I have before the FBI or Guard or whoever comes busting down that door?

"Technically that's two questions Daisy."

"You suck." 

"You never did have a filter." 

"For fucks sake May!"

"Phil knows I'm here although he has no idea where here is. No one's going to knock down the door, at least not for a few more hours. Not till I release the information." 

"So this is not official business." 

"Hard to do official business when you are no longer official." 

At that revelation Daisy's jaw dropped. "But......y....you......you are Assistant Director."

"Was." 

"What the hell's going on May?" 

"Like I said. Why don't we sit down. I brought a couple Cactus Coolers." She reached into a bag next to her on the floor producing the two cans.

Daisy pulled the chair out next her and sat down. May walked to the table and sat in the other chair passing Daisy one of the cans. Daisy took it putting it down on the table. 

"Talbot's still director?" 

May nodded as she took a drink. 

"But you resigned?" 

May shook her head. "No. I left."

"I don't get it."

"I may have accidently taken a quinjet without authorization and without filing a flight plan."

Daisy's eyes widened. "You stole a Shield quinjet?" 

"Maybe." 

"Melinda what did you do?" 

"I quit. Couldn't stomach it. The agency I joined was about protection. About doing the right thing. Not about power and most certainly not about giving up rights for safety. There are struggles between the government factions as to who gets the rights to the powered people, the other inhumans."

"The Accords. I heard they made it mandatory for all caught inhumans to sign or they put them in prison." 

"Their strategy has caused distrust among all inhumans and has driven both the good and bad ones into hiding. Plus they want to use some as weapons." 

"I thought they were searching for a cure? To stop any more from turning?" 

"That too. They want to make it mandatory. They are experimenting now to make the vaccine safer. Radcliff is working on it." 

"He's an agent now?"

"Consultant." 

"So you just left? Stole a jet and left? Where's the quinjet May?"

May shrugged. "It's safe. We need to leave today. Soon." 

"I'm not leaving with you May." 

"Yes you are." 

Daisy shot up out of her chair and went for the door. May tackled her and pinned her. 

"Please May I will hurt you." 

"No you won't." 

"I will. I've done it before." 

"I forgave you for that Daisy. And you won't because you don't hurt people you care about." 

All the fight went out of Daisy's body as she felt her eyes fill with tears. "I hurt everybody."

"No Daisy you don't. I'm gonna let you up and then I'm going to tell you why you will want to come with me." 

May pulled back and got up offering Daisy her hand. She took it and May pulled her up. 

"Now sit."

Daisy complied, grabbing her can and taking a long drink. She blinked back her tears and looked at May. May was staring at her with concern. Her eyes were warm and Daisy tried to stop her tears but they started streaming down her face. May reached for her hand and then got up and pulled Daisy with her engulfing her in a hug. Daisy's arms snaked around May and she tightened her grip on the older woman. She clung to her former SO like a lifeline as May talked quiet assurances to her. 

After a few minutes Daisy composed herself and pulled away. May brushed her tears off her face with her thumbs still quietly talking to her. Daisy took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry. It's okay."

"I'm weak. I keep letting my emotions drive my decisions. I keep hoping for something I don't deserve."

"That's enough of that Daisy. You are not weak. You are one of the strongest people I know."

May lifted Daisy's chin and looked her in the eye. "Strongest. You have been through hell and back and you still are good. You still protect people. You still choose to help others."

"Not according the papers."

May laughed. Daisy raised her eyebrows staring. May never laughed. 

"Newspapers are sensationalist and slanted to sell their product."

"Well to everyone out there I am a vigilante. Or a criminal. Or both. They only know Quake. And Quake is someone to be feared." 

"I don't fear you."

"Yeah well you got kicked in the head to many times I guess."

May tipped her head back and laughed again. "Very good Daisy. That was very good." 

Daisy's lips turned upward as a small smile escaped. 

"Come on. Let's sit." 

Daisy wiped at her eyes with her sleeves and sniffled. May got up and went to the bath returning with some tissues which she handed Daisy. She picked up her can and drank small sips while Daisy cleaned herself up. 

"Daisy they have a new warrant out for you. Since last Friday. They are no longer interested in capturing you. They want to make you an example of not signing and following the Accords."

"Shoot to kill?" 

"Yes. And they have involved a new team of powered people. You are not safe on your own. Not anymore." 

"May I can't put others......I can't put you in danger. If they find you with me they will try to kill you too." 

"Probably. Which is what makes this so wrong. They are pitting agents against each other. You are either with them or you are the enemy. They are making this a war." 

"I can stay one step ahead. By myself. So I don't have to worry about you or anyone else."

"They've hired some of the watchdogs as consultants Daisy. Giving them a license to hunt down and shoot inhumans. Including you."

"That's why you left. Shield is compromised."

"Yes. It's no longer protecting the world. It's protecting it's interests and it's killing people, and they don't care at all about collateral damage."

"That's funny. Well not funny but ironic. Isn't that one of the biggest reasons the Accords happened in the first place?"

"Yes. And that's not the worst. They are using some of the inhumans they have to terrorize governments to sign the Accords and to not give sanctuary to any inhumans. They disguise it at protecting the world form terrorism. "Shield is the new Hydra." 

Daisy's eyes shot up looking at May in shock. 

"Yes Daisy. It's that bad. Power and money corrupt." May pulled out her phone and called a number. Daisy watched wondering what she was doing. "Give us an hour." She pocketed the phone and then turned to Daisy. "I am going to give this location to Phil in about two hours. He is going to call it in and then everyone will show up here." She got up and reached into her pack pulling out a folder and a laptop. "Here." 

"Huh?"

"Use the info Daisy. Make a trail. We want everyone tracing this for at least a few days." She nodded at her. Then she went around the room cleaning it up and wiping it down. "They know you are good at avoiding them and good at hacking. We need to keep up appearances. Make it good and hard Daisy. If you make it too easy it'll look suspicious."

Daisy nodded and made a fake trail for them to follow. It took only fifteen minutes. "Okay now what?" 

May took the laptop and folder and put it in her bag. Now we send them here. Come on. She peeked out the window and seeing it was clear she opened the door. "That diner you were at? Next to it is a convenience store. Walk in and make sure they get your picture, walk to the side and exit the side door. Walk to the alley behind the store and meet me there. Phil will click the picture to all the agencies in two hours. Go now." 

Daisy watched as May turned and walked the other way and disappeared behind the building. She turned and walked to the parking lot, crossing it and headed to the store. She wasn't convinced she was going with May for good, but right now she had little choice. May had set her immediate future in motion.

Daisy arrived at the alley just as May pulled up in a truck. "Get in."

Daisy got in and dropped her backpack next to her buckling up. May got on the main road and proceeded to drive out of town. They drove on the main highway for almost half an hour before May made a sharp left turn into a field. That woke Daisy up as she had been almost asleep. 

"That's a field May."

"Thank you captain obvious." 

Daisy chuckled and shook her head. "Um why?" 

"You'll see." May drove another minute or two, dodging a few trees coming to an abrupt halt in front of a clearing. She drove the truck past part of the clearing and then stopped. May got out her phone and quickly texted a message. Daisy heard the familiar sound of a quinjet opening. May drove in and Daisy grinned. 

"This is the jet you stole." 

May shot her a look and grinned. 

"Technically I stole it. After Melinda gave me all the codes and cleared me at the base."

Daisy jumped as Natasha Rominoff appeared next to her open window.

"Geez a little warning might be nice." 

"I thought you said she was good Melinda?" 

May shrugged. "She's picked up a few bad habits being on her own." 

"Maybe she needs more training." 

"She is right here and I am trained fine. May trained me. And......and .......you......holy shit.......you're the Black Widow. " 

Natasha smirked. Then she looked at May. "Is she gonna stare for a long time like your other two kids?" 

"Daisy close your mouth. Nat you want to please take us up. We need to go." 

"Yeah, yeah. So bossy." 

May got out of the truck with her backpack. She smiled as Daisy continued to stare where Nat had disappeared to into the cockpit. 

Daisy finally came to her senses jumping out of the truck. May was securing the truck to the quinjet. 

"Um since when do we drive vehicles onto quinjets."

"Fitz." 

Daisy nodded satisfied with the answer. "So you know Natasha Rominoff?"

"For years." 

Daisy slammed the truck door. "Well geez maybe you could have mentioned it?" 

"No need to till now." 

Daisy mumbled as she followed May to a jump seat and sat down pulling on her seatbelt. "So do I need to know where we are going?"

"Somewhere safe." 

The jet took off as Daisy glared at her former SO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder where they are going? Tune in next chapter. Oh comments inspire me to write more. Thanks for reading.


End file.
